I Can't Think Of A Damn Title For This
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: Blaine transfers to McKinley with Kurt. Kurt does something amazing.   *wishes this description sounded more attractive*
1. Kurt Can Be Badass Too

**A/N: HEY LETS ALL IGNORE THAT BLAINE IS A SENIOR KAY? OH ALSO, LET'S PRETEND DARREN CRISS ISN'T A HOBBIT!  
It really gets in the way of my story.  
KTHXBAI**

"Blaine?" Kurt sniffles the name into his phone.

"Kurt? Are you ok?"Blaine's mind instantly went to the worst. Had a bully jumped him? Was he attacked by some random people?

"Yeah, but can you come over?" Kurt sniffles again.

"Yeah, I-I'll be right there, buddy…" He hears Kurt's thanks then hangs up. If Kurt needed him to come three dorm rooms over, it must be important.

Blaine quickly ran over and knocked loudly, not awaiting a response, he barged in, to find Kurt with slightly dried tears down his cheeks, sitting on his bed absentmindedly staring at a Harry Potter book. Blaine walked over, carefully closing the door, and sat down on the bed. He carefully closed the book, The Order of the Phoenix, Blaine's favorite. He picked it up and placed it on the shelf that contained its brothers.

Blaine returned to the bed and waited for Kurt to talk.

"I need to tell you something…"

Blaine tried his best not to smirk and say 'Obviously…' instead he grinned lightly and nodded.

"I'm- uh- I'm transferring back to McKinley…" he bit his lip nervously.

"What? Why?" Blaine was more surprised than anything.

"Well, it's so bottled up and stuffy here," tears begin to form in his eyes, "Only you get my jokes, I can't wear my damn clothes I worked so hard to get!" Kurt had spent many weekends in his father's garage, wearing horrid coveralls with -_shudder_- stripes.

Blaine began to rub his back, he completely understood. That's what Kurt loved most about him.

"Well, I'm gonna have to come with you aren't I?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

Kurt looked at the boy curiously, "But you came to Dalton to get away from the bullies, why would you come right back?"

"Well, because I love you of course!" Blaine gasped quickly and covered his mouth.

_SHIT!_ He couldn't _believe_ he let that slip out. He made a beeline for the door but was stopped by Kurt. He felt the boy's slender fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him back. He faced Kurt, who was…smirking?

"Really now?"

Blaine nodded nervously.

"Well, I obviously love you back."

Blaine felt his eyes widen. _WHAT?_

"WHAT?"

Kurt ignored the outburst and released his wrist, only to grab his tie. He pulled Blaine forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Just a simple kiss, then released the boy.

Blaine was ginning like an idiot, it was contagious, as Kurt was soon doing so as well.

**!**

On their first day back to McKinley, as the transfer was successful, they were determined to start some sort of riot. Kurt was no longer afraid of really just letting go, because now he really had someone at his side. Kurt carefully picked his outfit today. He decided to go a little basic, some black skinny jeans and a nice royal blue sweater that fit him rather nicely. He did his hair as normal and bounce out of his house to meet Blaine in the parking lot.

His parents allowed him to rent a nice one bedroom apartment in Lima, in their name of course as he was under age, because they were awesome and only wanted the best for their son. Also because they loved Kurt to death.

Kurt parked his baby and looked around for Blaine's black Mercedes, which had endured many jokes that can be deemed as racist, and soon spotted it. He saw a bright figure stepping out of it. No seriously.

Blaine was dressed in lime green skinny jeans, a bright orange shirt, yellow converse, and big, tacky, hot pink sunglasses. Kurt mentally facepalmed himself. The poor boy hadn't worn actual clothes in a while, he was _always_ at Dalton.

Kurt walked up and hugged the boy, "Really?"

Blaine just smirked and hugged back. He put an arm around Kurt, and ran a hand through his ungelled curly hair. Kurt giggled and ran his fingers through it as well. It was surprisingly soft.

"HEY LOOK THE HOMO'S BACK! AND HE'S BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

Kurt and Blaine simultaneously look over to see Azimio, not accompanied by Karofsky thank god, and some football players, holding cold, colored drinks in cheap plastic cups.

They began to approach the boys; Kurt knew what was coming, as did Blaine, who felt sort of terrified. They were about to throw the drinks when Kurt felt this sudden strike of courage and he felt his leg swing out to kick one of them in the nuts.

The jocks dropped their "weapons" and looked down at their leader on the ground in a ball.

Blaine started laughing hysterically.

"Wow Kurt, that was like the most badass thing I've ever seen, it was like an outburst of pent up aggression, like ARGH!" Blaine makes claws as he rawrs. The jocks then realize that the boys are still there, they glare at Kurt, who was perhaps more shocked then the jocks themselves, and Blaine, who was wiping the tears from his eyes that had formed in all his laughter.

"Shit, we should get out of here!" Kurt snaps out of his shock and grabs the laughing boy's arm and begins running, as they do so he begins laughing gleefully (pun intended) as well.

**A/N: I feel like this could be continued if I wanted to, but I may not feel like it. If I get encouraged I totally will.  
I was listening to AVPM music so I felt the need to add a little something in there.  
Please note: I have no clue how to spell rawr but I don't feel like looking it up, and 'rawr' just looks cuter in general.**


	2. Aftermath

**A/N: well shit, I guess people actually like this… so I will continue!**

**doggirlem****: To be honest, I just put the Order of the Phoenix part in there because it's my favorite. Please don't give Blaine twizzlers (though I heard Darren prefers them over Red Vines, I know that Blaine certainly does not!), and I certainly don't mind your long review, I actually love long ones.**

**hpfanandgleekx****: it was an AVPM quote. The original was "Wow Hermione that was like the most badass thing I've ever seen! It was like and outburst of pent up aggression like ARG HERMIONE!" and I took away the last part where he said her name because it didn't sound right to me with Kurt.**

**To other reviewers: I'm glad it amused you, and I'm glad you liked my story so much. It makes me feel all good about myself.**

**So without further ado…**

Kurt was the talk of the school.

He was pretty used to it, but this was for an entirely different reason. People actually moved out of his way in the hall, because they were afraid of his wrath.

And somehow Jacob got a hold of the footage and was questioning people in the hall (to afraid to talk to Kurt) about it. It was kinda pissing Kurt off.

He stormed over to Jacob, talking to some freshman boy, who instantly brought his hands to his crotch in protection from Kurt. Blaine trailed behind Kurt, slightly amused about the whole thing, but still upset that his boyfriend was angry.

"Damn it Jacob," he raged, "If you want to know the story, ask me!" he pointed to himself. Jacob just stood there, scared. Kurt rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine stopped him.

Blaine lead the boy away from the poor kid, who was about to pee his pants.

"Don't ask anyone else about it!" Kurt yelled before Blaine walked him to their next class.

The best part about going to this school was that there was only one upper class. So since Kurt and Blaine were both smart, they had all the same classes.

The couple walked into Spanish with Mr. Schuster and got caught off guard when the teacher said Kurt's name with, too much, enthusiasm.

"Kurt!" he walked over to the boy, "You came back!"

Kurt nodded, "Obviously…"

"Who's this?" he pointed to Blaine, "Oh, Blaine Anderson **(A/N: yea I'm jumping onto the Anderson train)**, my…" he hesitated. How would people react to him saying what Blaine was? Ah, well screw it, "…boyfriend." He finished confidently. Mr. Schue didn't look too surprised.

"You'll be seeing him in glee today…" Kurt finished and dragged Blaine to their seat before they were considered late. The class stared at them as they made their way to the back, fingers intertwined.

We can only imagine how this day was gonna go…

**A/N: I updated the first chap a bit, sorry this is so short compared to it, I'm having some writer's block...**

**HEY LETS HAVE A CONTEST! If you want, sent me a title for this through PM and and if I like it, I'll use it and give you credit! I seriously fail at titles...**

**I've noticed that in a lot of stories (read: most), Blaine is pretty much exactly like Darren. While I am in love with Darren as much as the next fangirl or boy, characters on shows are rarely ever like their actors. If Kurt was like Chris Colfer, I'm sure the bullies would be too afraid of his obvious badassedness to even try to pick on him (have you **_**seen**_** this picture?****http:(SLASH)(SLASH)robynthegirlwonder(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com(SLASH)#(SLASH)d35wgbi****), and his ninja skillz! I am going to end up writing Blaine rather Darren-ish as well, but try not to fall in love with Darren!Blaine, because he may be different (I hope not, Darren is fucking amazing!)**

**On another note, I will update this soon-ish with the rest of the day. I'm going back to school soon and I need to reserve days to go shopping with my Christmas (Crissmas) money (by shopping, I actually mean steal my mother's credit card to buy everything off the Starkid website then tell her I'll pay he back…eventually…).**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY VERY HAPPY! THINK OF THEM AS BELATED CHRISTMAS AND BIRTHDAY PRESENTS FOR ME! **


End file.
